Storm Warning
by Sango-chan
Summary: Inuyasha gets hurt in a battle. He and Kagome comfort eachother through a rough night. NEW CHAPTER UP! Enjoy
1. Storm Warning

Hello everyone out there in fanfic land. I have honestly never written a fanfic before this one in my life - although I have read an awful lot! Any comments/questions/flames would be appreciated! Thanks!  
  
By the way Inuyasha is by no means mine. It belongs to the goddess Rumiko Takahashi (and stupid "Wiz" to I guess); I just get a kick out of messing with her characters. :)  
  
Storm Warning   
  
By: Sango-chan (and NO I'm not the other Sango-chan. We have different accounts. Some of you may know me as Spoo.)  
  
Inuyasha woke to the sound of rain. It was pounding relentlessly on the roof of whatever place he happened to be in. His head hurt. In fact almost every part of his body did. What exactly happened? He sure as hell couldn't remember. The half ling swore as he realized his senses weren't going to improve anytime soon. He would be human until the sun showed itself.   
It was dark. He could swear he could see more with his eyes closed. Humidified air hung in the hut like a thick cloud causing his breath to be warm and heavy. His first thought was of Kagome. Where was she anyway? Inuyasha sucked in air as he tried to rise. It was no use. He cursed again in the darkness. His injuries were still too fresh to have healed yet. If he were still a youkai he would have been up in a second. Inuyasha tried to slow his inhalation to prevent from passing out. Already he saw white spots dancing in his vision and what little hearing he had was fading quickly. A growl of thunder shook the ground as if reprimanding him for his attempt at moving. Inuyasha growled back, a pathetic rebellion considering his current state. His voice cracked.  
His growl was enough to wake the quiet form next to him. Suddenly he was aware of a strange weight on his right arm and he could feel warm breath blowing on the palm of his hand. It made him angry when he realized that he hadn't noticed her presence before. Damned inferior senses!  
"Inuyasha?" the girl asked excitedly into the air. She grasped his hand tighter and leaned in closer to make sure she hadn't imagined hearing his voice. Lightning struck and for a moment her face was illuminated. She looked terrible. Her hair was a tangled mess on her head and her face was covered in bloodstains. Whether it was her blood or not, he couldn't decipher. Her eyes shone brightly in anticipation.  
"Kagome? Are you all right? What happened?" he croaked back. And that's when she started to cry. His heart swelled when he heard her broken sobs. He fumbled in the dark to no avail trying to touch her, hold her, anything so long as she'd stop crying. He could feel her hands shaking. Her tears fell on his bare chest.   
"Stop crying baka!" he grumbled in mock anger. Inuyasha was glad she couldn't see his face because his concern for her was plain. Finally he managed to lift his left arm far enough over that he could touch her silky hair with the tips of his fingers. After a few more moments of excruciatingly painful movement he managed to touch her wet face. She immediately grabbed his hand and to his surprise kissed his hand fiercely. If this had been any other time he would have snatched his had away or at least blushed at this intimate act. Instead he tried to brush aside her tears with a calloused thumb. Then he understood. She was crying for him. The thought warmed him. How was it possible that she could make him feel this good when he felt so bad?  
"I'm not a baka" she choked out. He smiled in the dark. She would be all right.  
"Why are you asking me if I'm alright when you're the one who nearly died!" her voice shook again, threatening to become impossible to understand. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand with his right hand. He wanted to comfort her.  
"Do you really remember nothing?" she continued. Inuyasha shook his head then realized she wouldn't see his response in the dark. Instead he said,  
"Not very well. You were screaming..."his voice trailed off. The memory of her panic stricken cry made him feel sick. It had been almost animal like in its intensity.  
"Yes I was," she affirmed calmly," You became full-blooded to protect me from Naruku's miasma. He escaped but you continued to lose control over yourself. You were already badly injured." At this she drew a quick breath, too emotional to speak.  
Inuyasha froze. All the hot air in the hut seemed to fade away. What had happened while he was full-blooded? He wouldn't have... If he ever hurt Kagome he could never live with himself. Was he the one that drew her blood? What if he had hurt Shippou, or Miroku or Sango? Now he was the one who shivered in her grasp.  
"I didn't...?" he whispered in the dark. It was too horrible a thought to ever say aloud.  
"No." she said as though she knew the thoughts that lurked in his mind. Her voice was reassuring to him. Another crack of lightning lit up the room. Kagome's cheeks were stained with tears. Her face was buried in his hand, kissing his palm once again to comfort him.  
"We don't need to discuss this right now. You need to get some rest; you've been through a lot in the past few days. I'm just so happy you're okay." At this her crying began again. Another roar of thunder sounded outside. Inuyasha sighed and brought his left hand to his side. He then pulled Kagome down to lie beside him as she had before. He hated to admit it but she was right. He couldn't exactly play the tough half-youkai tonight. He needed to be the protected instead of the protector.  
"My mother used to tell me stories when I was a child," he stated. Kagome moved closer to hear him above the sound of the storm outside. He could almost feel her relax and fall against him. Her head rested beside his ear. She hiccupped. He smiled.  
"What kind of fables?"  
"They were usually about demons. Especially about my father." He continued, realizing her hand was still clasped tightly to his.  
"She once told me that the thunder was my father growling to protect me. He wasn't around a lot when I was younger so whenever it rained I would go outside just to hear him. I thought it would bring him closer to me. Usually the only thing it brought closer to me was a cold." He chuckled, smiling at his foolishness in youth.  
"Do you think he's protecting you now?"  
Inuyasha turned and looked at her as best he could. Her breath warmed his face, and he could feel her raven hair on his neck.   
  
She had cried for him.   
  
He squeezed her hand.  
  
"I think so." He whispered. With that he closed his eyes and let exhaustion and pain take over.  



	2. Afterthoughts

Hey there! Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback on my last fic! It was very encouraging. I figured if it sucked too much I'd stop posting it.   
  
Well here's the next installment of Storm Warning, although I don't think you have to have read my last fic to get this one!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine! Please don't sue me. I have no money.  
  
  
Afterthoughts  
  
By: Sango-chan  
  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of snoring. It was a grating raspy sound, but she loved it despite how annoying it was. The sun shone through a small hole in the wall behind her head. This morning was, without a doubt, the best morning of her life. Inuyasha was alive. To her nothing else mattered; not even the fact that the roof of the hut they were in was leaking directly on her blanket due to last nights storm.  
  
Slowly she removed herself from Inuyashas side, wincing at how stiff her neck was. She had been under altogether too much stress lately. She rose only to find that her hand was still encased by the half-youkai beside her. She smiled and decided that maybe it wouldn't be necessary to get up yet. Kagome scolded herself. There was so much cleaning up to do around here! A pile of Inuyasha's bloody bandages were only a few feet away from her, and the contents of her pack were scattered all over the floor. They were disturbing reminders of a night she wished she could forget. But perhaps she wouldn't mind remembering the way he looked at her or the way his voice comforted her in the dark. Then again Inuyasha always was more emotional during the new moon. Well, as emotional as Inuyasha was capable of being.  
  
Kagome gently lowered herself back against Inuyasha. She blushed. In her fear and confusion last night she hadn't realized how close she was to him. Inuyasha snored on, oblivious to her gaze. She looked at him. She wanted to memorize every part of his face. The thought of loosing him always did scare her and last night her worst fear was almost realized. His white hair was almost blinding to her due to the sun. It seemed to light up the whole hut in its brilliance. His fluffy ears lay still but alert even in his sleep. She had to control the urge to touch them.  
  
Kagome giggled. His mouth laid half open, white fangs exposed. It opened ever so slightly each time a snort escaped his throat. For once his eyebrows weren't scowling at her. In fact his entire face was in a state of total relaxation. His eyelashes brushed his cheekbones softly.  
  
"How come guys always have the nicest eyelashes?" Kagome wondered aloud. She continued to observe him, only quietly this time. His checks would have been even nicer to look at if there weren't scratches all over them. However, the scratches were the least of her worries. Her eyes trailed down his bare bruised chest to the bandage around his waist. She could see the sickening brown stain of dried blood right through it. At least the stain wasn't red. His powers must have helped him heal even in the last few hours, she thought.   
  
Kagome fought the urge to cry in front of her fallen hero. He looked so broken. She swallowed the ache in her throat and brought her gaze back up to his face. The most beautiful pair of golden eyes she had ever seen met her eyes. They were like two identical suns giving off warmth and comfort. They showed his power and strength. In this light he resembled an angel, his white hair forming a frame around his bright eyes. Kagome felt guilty for ever even thinking that Inuyasha was broken when she looked into his eyes like this. When he was in battle, Inuyasha's eyes burned like white fire, but when he was calm ...  
  
"What?" he asked, his voice no longer cracking. He felt like waving a hand in front of her gaping face. Her gaze was pleasant, but a little unnerving to him first thing in the morning. He got angry when he realized the look on her face was almost piteous. Why did she look so intently at him?  
  
Kagome blinked. She blushed. How long had she been staring at him anyway? He must think I'm going crazy, she thought. His brows were becoming furrowed again. She sighed. So much for that moment.  
  
"Nothing. How are you feeling this morning? You look much better." She said, trying to change the subject. Kagome suddenly felt empty. Inuyasha had let go of her hand. He sat up beside her with relative ease. He felt around his midsection and pulled off the stained bandages, throwing them into a pile with the others. Kagome looked at his stomach - nothing of his injury left but a slight scar. Other than the few scratches he looked just fine.   
  
"I feel all right. I would have been better if I hadn't been human last night." He said. Kagome sighed. He always treated her differently when he was half-youkai. Her time of playing nurse was over. She always felt this way when he recovered from battle. As soon as he healed she wasn't needed anymore. Kagome felt guilty about it, but she sometimes wished Inuyasha wouldn't heal so damn fast! She enjoyed being with him like that. For once she was capable of helping him instead of the other way around. Kagome was never much of a fighter, although if the occation called for it she wasn't a bad shot with a bow and arrow. Often times she felt like even Shippou contributed better fighting skills than she did. Speaking of which, Kagome looked into the next room. She saw Miroku (with many slap marks on his face) sleeping soundly next to Sango and the young kunsite.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said. He had gotten up by this time and was rummaging around the hut half naked looking for his coat. She realized that he was probably hungry to. Healing took a lot out of him sometimes.  
  
"Hai Kagome?" he replied, his back to her. It was just too difficult to face her. He felt guilty for making her cry last night. He knew it was his fault but he just couldn't go up and apologize to her! Then she'd probably cry some more, he rationalized. As it was she probably wanted to "sit" him for holding her hand for so long. She probably just wanted to comfort him, and he had gone and taken it the wrong way. Why did everything have to be so complicated around her? He grumbled. And why the hell did she still have blood all over her? She had better get around to explaining soon. He was still trying in vain to remember what happened.  
  
Kagome sighed yet again and pulled the blanket closer to her. She felt cold. Inuyasha was angry. She could tell by his body language. He was probably mad at her for not telling him what had happened to him. Why did everything have to be so complicated around him? Still, she had to ask him. She was tired of always being unable to get herself out of fights without getting Inuyasha involved.  
  
"I want you to teach me how to fight."   



	3. Consequences

Hey there! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I could give you a long list of excuses but you probably want me to spend this time finishing my fic! I am really pleased that you guys like my writing, and I am bound and determined to finish this. But I warn you now... it's gonna be loooonnnng! Think "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" long.  
  
And on with the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Consequences   
  
  
By: Sango-chan  
  
  
Inuyasha swore under his breath. This was more difficult than one would think considering his face was planted into the floorboards of the hut he was currently in. He managed to suck in a breath and raise his head long enough to see Kagome's retreating figure. She was mad. He could tell by the way her hair flipped violently around her shoulders as she turned from him. Inuyasha was pretty sure that if there had been a door for her to slam she would have slammed it.  
  
"Stupid girl," he grunted from the ground. What was her problem this morning anyway? First she had cried over him, then she looked him over like he was some kind of ghost and then she suggested that he teach her how to fight? Inuyasha sighed. It was so terribly difficult to think before acting with all the youkai blood running freely in his veins again. He shouldn't have laughed at her. He couldn't help it! The idea of Kagome fighting, even with another human, seemed ridiculous to him. Why would she ever need to fight when he was there to protect her?  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head to find a scowling Shippou standing over him. Oh great, now everyone's mad at me! he thought.  
  
"What did you do this time?" sighed the young kunzite. Inuyasha rose and scowled back. Nobody ever took his side! He winced as his stomach cramped painfully. He hadn't given his body quite enough time to heal yet; but he would be damned if this little whelp of a demon saw his pain.  
  
"Nothing! It's none of your business anyway!" he growled. He lifted his hand to bop Shippou on the head but stopped when he saw the young fox cower fearfully. Shippou eyed him wearily. He was genuinely afraid.  
  
"Feh! What's with the look?"  
  
Inuyasha lowered his raised fist and pushed him into the next room. Shippou stuck his tongue out and pushed the mat they had used for a door behind him. He just couldn't figure it out. Why was Shippou acting so differently towards him? Then it dawned on him. Something must have really gone wrong while he was full-youkai. He wished he could remember! It was so frustrating to draw a blank! Whatever had happened it was making everyone act completely different towards him. Of course Kagome had to storm off before he could get any answers from her. Stupid girl.  
  
The half-youkai rested his head on his fists to think more clearly. Then his stomach growled loudly. Well, the truth could wait until he found something to eat. Inuyasha looked around the now completely sunlit room. The contents of Kagome's pack were strewn around the room in a complete mess. At least he wouldn't have to waste time rummaging this way! He spotted a shiny air puffed package a few feet away, and decided to try it out. Kagome always brought weird food in her pack when they traveled and he had gotten quite used to eating all kinds of unfamiliar things.   
  
After a few failed attempts at getting the bag open Inuyasha resorted to using his fangs to battle the unyielding "plastik" (as Kagome called it). Inside was some kind of potato. He could tell by the way it smelled. While he munched he continued to think. For the time being he decided not to think about what had happened the day before. Now was the time to figure out where Kagome's strange request had come from. Never in the entire time they had been together had Inuyasha ever thought about Kagome's fighting ability. He had been surprised by her courage on a few occasions but other than that he considered her to be like other human women: innocent.   
  
Why would Kagome want to fight? He could understand Sango's reasons. She had grown up fighting. It was her profession. She had revenge to seek for her family's death. But Kagome wasn't like Sango! There was no reason for an innocent girl to be involved in bloodshed. Inuyasha knew all to well how it felt to end another life. He never let it show, but the human side of him felt sick every time he made a final blow. That was why it scared him so much when his youkai side showed no remorse for killing the innocent. He would act as pompous and unfazed as ever after dealing with youkai, but when he slept.....their screaming faces haunted his dreams. He could stand the nightmares though. His whole life had been filled with them after his mother died. But there was no way he would stand by and let Kagome feel the same shame and guilt he often felt.   
  
She was better than that. She deserved to live a life without blood, gore and bandages.  
  
Inuyasha stood and threw the foil bag on the pile of old bandages in the corner. He looked down at his rough hands. They had ended the lives of so many, but they had saved so many too. He sighed. There were still pink finger marks from where Kagome's hand had been pressed between his hand and the floor. The line of the blanket they shared was also visible, trailing down his arm to his elbow. He wished those marks would be the ones to remain on his body and not the sickening scars on his stomach and chest. Maybe, maybe she had her reasons to fight too. It was time to ask Kagome some questions.   
  
  
  
  
  
I know I know! Another cliffhanger!! Bear with me. I will get this updated! Maybe even by tomorrow. Okay? Please don't kill me!  
  
Every time I use spell check Inuyasha comes up as "Natasha". GGGRRRR!  
  
Coming soon: Truths and Training.  
  



	4. Truths and Training

Hi there everybody. No, hell hasn't frozen over; I am actually going to update my fanfic. Again, I could explain why I haven't updated in over a year, but why make excuses. I will say one thing though...  
  
For those of you that have been supportive of my fic, thank you very much. For those of you who have been bitching to me through e-mail that I haven't updated in a long time, TAKE A PILL! Believe it or not, my University education is a little bit more important to me than updating a fanfic. But at least the people that are bitching like my fic or they wouldn't complain.. So thank you guys too. Just don't be so rude! I get around to updates eventually. I will stop promising next day chapters though. In any case: on with the fic!  
  
(Inuyasha does not belong to poor university students like me. Please don't sue)  
  
Truths and Training Part One  
  
By: Sango-chan  
  
Kagome's foot hurt. In her anger she had kicked the roots of the God tree and was now paying for trying to pick a fight with a tree older than her entire family. Another fight she couldn't win. She sighed heavily and sat down, taking off her shoes and socks to survey the damage. A few little blisters were starting to show. Penny-loafers were no good to kick with; she was going to have to get some hiking boots soon.  
  
Kagome placed her burning feet on the cold, musty soil around the tree. She took a deep breath. It smelled like Inuyasha; like the earth and the air mingled together, like all things wild and natural. Sometimes when she returned to her own time, she would sit and study under the great, powerful bows of the tree just so she could smell him.  
  
Tears stung her eyes. Why did he have to be such a jerk? Kagome cursed at herself for crying. It was never too far away from anger. She rubbed her face with a blood stained sleeve before the tears could fall.  
  
Inuyasha rose to his feet. After digesting a few bags of "chips?" he decided he was ready to face the music and talk to Kagome. She had a lot of explaining to do. He found his bloody coat on the floor in the corner and threw it loosely around his shoulders. It hurt to raise his arms through the sleeves. Despite the fact that on the surface he looked fine, Inuyasha could still feel the wound from the inside. It would take a few days to heal completely.  
  
He decided that instead of sneaking through the room with Sango, Miroku and Shippou, he would simply make an exit for himself. No sense trying to talk to them. Shippou had looked at him like he was an alien before. He needed to know why. Grabbing at the sides of the hole behind where they had slept, Inuyasha ripped the wall open. He tossed the pieces of wood aside and headed out to find Kagome.  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The rainfall the night before gave everything a fresh green tinge, and the excess dew caused the sunlight to reflect off of every surface. Inuyasha felt the cool, wet grass under his feet as he walked and suddenly felt grateful; happy to be alive and breathing.  
  
Kagome sat, wondering about Inuyasha. Perhaps she had been too hasty making him "sit". He had been in pretty rough shape the night before. She hoped she hadn't hurt him. He could be so exasperating! What was so hilarious about the idea of her fighting? Did he think she was too weak?  
  
How could she get him to understand how frustrating it was for her to have the most miniscule role in their fights? She had just as much conviction in her hatred towards Naraku; hatred for causing her friends harm, hatred for killing innocents, but mostly hatred for causing the far-away look in Inuyasha's eyes. She swore she could physically feel pain when he looked at her with those eyes. She would do anything to change that. Even if it meant killing Naraku in cold blood herself.  
  
As she thought her stomach rumbled. She sighed again; she should have grabbed some food before she stormed off; not to mention a towel and some soap. She looked like death warmed over. Her hands were dirty, and there was dried blood stuck under her fingernails. Her legs were scratched and her hair was filthy. It had been a few days since she washed. It hadn't seemed important enough to leave Inuyasha's side.  
  
The breath caught in his throat. He came around the side of the tree silently, feet padding expertly around every twig and root to avoid detection. He saw her.  
  
Illuminated by the sun filtering through the leaves of the forest canopy, she looked unearthly. Everything about her made his body panic. That's why his mouth tended to take over, it seemed like the easiest thing to do. Her raven hair was glistening like everything else around her and her pale skin lit up the clearing. She was beautiful; even with the ghastly blood stains on her body, he could smell her clearly. Her sent drifted towards him and it was all he could do not to run over and apologize, just so he could smell her more closely. She would probably cry more, he rationalized. For now he just wanted to watch her and take in the morning. . . . . . .  
  
But what had happened?!!!  
  
The reverie gone, he marched loudly towards her.  
  
"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" he bellowed. "Everyone's been acting weird all morning and I want to know why." Kagome jumped. She hadn't heard him coming at all. Her heart raced in her chest.  
  
"You scared me to death!" she said in frustration. Her eyebrows started to furrow, and her voice started to rise in pitch. Why was he always yelling at her? It had been such a magical night, and he was ruining everything.  
  
"First you cry at me, then you look at me like I'm dead, then you ask me to teach you how to fight! You're not acting like yourself" he said. He paced in front of her as he spoke; arms crossed, eyes closed.  
  
"I'm not the only one that hasn't been acting normally," she replied, more quietly. He stopped pacing.  
  
"Look, if you're mad cause I held your hand last night, I'm sorry!"  
  
"I meant when you were full youkai," explained. She sighed; the night before had been a mistake. A chill ran down her spine causing her to shiver.  
  
He regarded her. From this proximity she looked tired and worn. A pang of guilt shot through him for being so demanding. He saw her shiver and threw his coat around her shoulders. Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked; not longer yelling. His eyes looked worried.  
  
"I will tell you, but on one condition," she stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Teach me how to fight."  
  
He sighed. Inuyasha still didn't understand why this was so important to her. She didn't leave him much choice.  
  
"Fine."  
  
--end of part one---  
  
I know it's short people, but that's life. Another cliff hanger. Please no one threaten to disembowel me. No promises for next update either. There will be one, I just don't know when. Thanks for reading!  
  
Sango-chan 


End file.
